


Glass Houses

by maxinehouse



Series: Keeping The Faith [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinehouse/pseuds/maxinehouse





	

A young man sat on his bed weeping, ‘How could he have been so wrong?’ he wonders. ‘Why bother sticking around?’ ‘This life sucks! I’m done!’  
Deciding his life was over – he had nothing left to live for – 

At that moment there was a knock on his door, he ignored it. He knew it was his dad – he had no desire to talk to him or anyone for that matter – 

“Jamal, can I come in?” His dad called out softly. The young man ignored the summons 

“Jamal, please let me in.” His dad pleaded; again he ignored the voice. 

Jamal waited for a third request but after a couple of minutes of not hearing anything he figured his dad realized it was futile to continue knocking.  
He stared put the window of his bedroom, wondering just how he would do away with all his troubles. Nothing messy – nana would probably be the one to have to clean up. He thought about the bridge over by the holla – maybe – if uncle wasn’t working the river that day.

“Jamal Kolopak Paris! If open this door right now or I’ll phaser blast it!” 

“Shit! Dad leave me alone!”

“Don’t you curse at me and I will NOT leave you alone. Open the damn door!”

Jamal sighed, got off his bed and unlocked the door – he stalked back to his bed pointedly ignoring the older man who walked in behind him.  
The silence that permeated the room actually bothered the young man more than his father demanding entrance, yet he continued to ignore him in favor of planning his exit.

Tom Paris – flyboy by trade and reputation – knew his son was in crisis, hell he’d been there himself more than a few times in his younger days. He was not about to allow Jamal to feel how he had all those years ago. While Jamal was not Tom’s child “biologically” he certainly inherited his father’s ability to give way too much of himself with receiving very little in return. 

“When your papa and I were in the Delta Quadrant…”

“Spirits, dad please not another damned DQ story! I don’t care it has nothing to do with me!”

“There was this incident” Tom continues as if he didn’t hear Jamal’s protest. “Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Tuvok came to me as asked me to help them. I agreed because I felt I needed to show the rest of the crew that they meant something to me; that I cared for them. I made a huge mistake in believing that that one “grand jester” would fix my reputation; it didn’t. To some, well to many it made things worse. And believe me when I say your papa was NOT happy with me either.” 

Jamal couldn’t hide the shock from his face; he just couldn’t imagine his parents being at odds. They never fought, at least not in front of him or his siblings. All four of the kids believed their dad and papa were the perfect couple – they were vocal with their love for each other and the kids. Hell, sometimes Jamal questioned whether or not his parents were actually human because they seemed to ALWAYS be happy.

“I know, hard to believe, huh? We both chose not to tell you kids about our struggles. It’s not always sunshine and roses – life is difficult whether you choose to travel it with someone or alone.”

“Anyway, the short version of this saga is, things worked out in the end, just not like anyone thought they would. AND I found out just how long your papa could actually stay angry with someone he loved. Far too long for me, to answer that unasked question.”

Tom knew he had one chance to bring home his point and he needed to do it soon. 

“I’m bringing this up because I want you to understand, things might not always go as planned and sometimes they can go so horribly wrong that you believe you’ll never is the happy side of life again. I’m asking you to just take a breath, relax and wait for your second wind.”

“My what?”

“You’re second wind: When you’re so tired you feel like you’re not going to be able to take another step, then suddenly you get a boost of energy and you’re back in the race.” Tom knew his son would understand that analogy he was a track star after all. 

“Never heard it called that before.”

“Really? Coach hasn’t ever explained that rush of adrenal that way to you?”

“No. Dad what does any of this have to do with the fact that I’ve made a mess of everything; all my friends have turned their backs on me and Lily hates me.”

“ALL your friends, really? Cameron and Nick are outside right now talking to your papa; I think they’re taking the blame. Boz and Chase are down at the rec center helping your uncle Nay clean up. By the way, nice execution on that jump and roll with the hover car – they’ll be talking about it for decades!” Tom laughed and caught Jamal giving a slight smile. 

“As for Lily, well, son I’ve been meaning to talk to you about dating girls with no sense of humor for a while now.” 

Jamal shook his head at his father; “I think I get my sense from papa.”

Tom snorted; “Don’t kid yourself; your papa is just as crazy as I am. I should know I made him that way.” Tom grinned, then sobered. “Jamal basically what I’m saying here is don’t give up and don’t sell you or anyone who truly loves you short. You will be missed if you leave by any means and mistakes are learning tools. Let me ask you something.”

“Okay”

“Will you ever again attempt the stunt you pulled today?”

“Spirits NO!”

“Then you’ve learned from the life lesson that while holler cars are awesome machines they aren’t to be used as boomerangs or sleds or whatever the hell you were trying to use it for. Mistake made, negotiable punishment dulled out, lesson learned. Move on and find another way to entertain your friends and yourself.” 

“Thanks, dad.” Jamal said as he walked over to his father and hugged him. 

You’re welcome, son. Never think for a minute I am not here for you or that I won’t understand how you’re feeling. I might be old but believe me when I say that I’ve done things in my life that would make most people cringe if not wonder how in hell I’m still alive. And I’ve been so low in self-esteem that ending my life seemed like it would be best for all, including myself. But if I had, your life would have been very different, as would have your papa’s, Tara, Kieran and Zoe’s lives.” Tom held onto his eldest child, the son of his heart first and foremost. “I love you and would miss you terribly.” He whispered.

That’s when he felt it. His son’s body started to shake, and the sound of sobbing met Tom’s ears. He’d known just how badly Jamal had been shaken up by the mishap, even if the young man didn’t.

“I’m so sorry, dad, so sorry;” Jamal cried long and hard into his father’s chest. All the while Tom just held on, rubbed his back and offered soothing words of compassion.

Outside the bedroom door, leaning up against the far wall sat Chakotay with their younger son in his lap; tear running down his face. He knew he’d almost lost his oldest boy today; both by a stunt gone wrong and by the boy’s own design. Chakotay also knew that Tom was the one who needed to talk Jamal through the issue. Once again he thanks the spirits that he took that leap of faith, opened his heart to love once more fourteen years earlier. Thomas Eugene Paris was his soul and he’d love him for always.

Feb 2017


End file.
